Unlocked
by Zara in-the-stars
Summary: Katniss has finally admitted that she loves Peeta, but where will my story take them next ? *Contains lemons*


"_You love me, real or not real?"_

_I tell him, "real"_

His eyes were still staring deeply into mine as he slowly inched toward me. I felt a familiar shiver of anticipation as his hand brushed my cheek, tucking a stray hair behind my ear. He traced the line of my neck, feeling his warm rough hands, shivering at his every touch. He leaned forwards, ducking, as his steady hand grasped my waist, pressing me against him, his large soft lips suddenly pressed deeply into mine. And I found myself kissing just as hard back, as my heart raced and my stomach tightly knotted with pleasure at his touch. His hands were still exploring my body leaving me quivering with pleasure.

Suddenly, he lifted me up and I reflexively wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me over to couch. My lips parting letting his explorative tongue enter my mouth. Our tongues began to dance stoking our fiery passion. He lowered me down onto the sofa breaking our kiss for the first time. His hungry eyes gazed down my body taking in every detail. "Peeta?" I groaned. His gaze flashed back up to my face as he said, huskily,

"yes?"

I took a deep breath, "I want you."

This was all it took for him to desperately dive back into our kiss letting our bodies intertwine as he laid in between my legs. His quick desperate fingers began to unbutton my shirt while I took off his top, revealing his chiselled physique, I ran my hands up and down his body, smiling slightly at the trembling look of bliss on his face. "I've wanted this for so long" he breathed heavily "I love you so much"

"I know... I know", is all I can manage to get out, my thoughts so muddled from this new lease of joy, I so desperately needed for so long.

He nuzzled his face into the curve of my neck, making a shivering thrill run down my spine. "I love you" I said, I realised for the first time, but those words seemed so right, like I had been, or at least meant to have been, saying it forever. As I said those simple words, his lips broke away from my neck and an elation I had never seen before spread through out the muscles on his face. Abruptly, salty tears sprung from my eyes, poring down my face. His joy quickly drained from his face as concern for took over,

"Katniss?" He breathed "Katniss? What's wrong? Don't cry" his soft kisses comforting me.

"I just, I just.." I sobbed, pain and tragedy filling my mind "the last time I saw that joy.." My whimpering body convulsing from the painful memories. "Prim!". It's all I have to say for him to understand. He knows me so well.

"The goat.. Your happiest day, I remember, you said from when you saw the happiness she felt from your gift of the goat" he whispered. All I can do is nod, my loss so completely filling my mind. He shifted on the sofa into an upright position to pull my body into a warm embrace stroking my head. Comforting me "shuush, I'm here for you Katniss, it's ok".

Swiftly, my sadness turned to a strange, angry ball in my stomach. Bubbling up as I spat out at Peeta. "Nothing's okay Peeta! Don't you see!? Nothing will ever be okay! We will have always of murdered innocent people! We will of always of lost so many people we loved!" I stared at his face, my frustrated anger melting away as teardrops sprung in Peeta's eyes. "I know" he said in a forlorn, pathetic voice. I kissed him again, guilty at my lash out at him. We were each others last comfort and we had to hold on to our love. I looked up at him, he picked me up carrying me to our bedroom. Our eyes never leaving each other. We lay in bed, lying on our sides staring deeply onto each others eyes. He brushes the tears from my cheeks, removing my visible sadness, helping, however, I think, it will never remove the whole her death gouged, so viciously, into my sole. "I love you" he whispered over and over again. Kissing my neck, my forehead, my cheek, my lips, my shoulder. Working his way down my body. I let myself get wrapped up in his warm tender lips, slowly washing away my grief and replacing it with the burning passion I had felt.

He slipped of my bra, revealing my supple breasts, his eyes ravishing them. He placed a single kiss on the nipple of my right breast, then began sucking on it massaging me into ecstasy. His hand found my other breast and I moaned as he rubbed it. But I wanted more.

He trailed his kisses down my body again until His lips reached just above my panties and he looked up sheepishly, seeming to ask me for something I held so closely, and I let him. "Yes" I breathed. He suddenly lowered my panties, unlocking the key to the root of my burning fire. Soft kisses travelled up my thigh, so near, yet so Far from the goal that would release me. I took in a sharp intake of breath as he finally kissed my the lips, agonisingly slowly he parted them, his tongue flicking on to my burning bud. He deeply kissed me, animalistic as his tongue massaged my clit. I felt my heart race increase and my breathing become shallow and quick. I realised peeta was grunting as he flicked his tongue up and down faster and faster, my deep set pleasure firing up as a moan slipped from my lips.

I felt his finger, slipping into me pumping up and down along with the rhythm of his kisses. "Oh" I moaned, my breath so fast and my pleasure so intense. I felt so vulnerable. His fingers touched something sensitive inside me and a new wave of pleasure came over me, welling up. I screamed. "Yes! Faster Peeta!" His pace quickened and I felt on the verge of my release. the dam that had stopped my bliss overflowing, broke, my body convulsed at his touch, every nerve awakened.

I lay there, panting, trying to recuperate. Peeta came up to my side wrapping his arm around me and kissing my cheek.

"Was that okay?" He asked, shyly.

I turned to him, still breathing heavily and said "I don't think I've ever felt so close to some one." He smiled "it was pure bliss" I sighed snuggling back into his arms. He stroked my hair until I fell asleep, with my naked body pressed into him. I felt so safe.


End file.
